


[Fanvideo] Teen for Gd

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Crisis of Faith, F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Home, Religion, Women Being Awesome, home is where the heart is, you find a cause and you serve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Konno - serve and protect.





	[Fanvideo] Teen for Gd

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Fandom:** Hawaii 5 - O (2010) (reboot)

**Music:** Dar Williams - Teen for gd

**Warnings:** (police) violence, guns, a headshot from behind, a girl being tied up, blood, bruises, drowning, themes of religion/faith,

 

Konno loves her home and her job. She loves the people around her.  

But sometimes it´s hard.

 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/Hawaii5OKonnoTeenForGod)

**Author's Note:**

> There are two main themes in this one is Konno and the strenght she gets from her community the other is the handling of self-righteousness.  
> "And we pray for the sinners/And their drunken car wrecks/And vow that I'll never get high/And have sex"  
> The show like a lot of crime shows can drift into violence. self interest (rage, revenge) of the police "Heros" but Konno is not shown involved in that a lot. She is the rooki of the team - the hope and wish for her to be a better person than they could be.


End file.
